


The Best Exceptions

by afteriwake



Series: Fictober 2018 [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bargaining, Conversations, Developing Mycroft Holmes/Molly Hooper, Dinner, F/M, Gift Giving, Happy Molly Hooper, Happy Mycroft Holmes, POV Mycroft Holmes, Second dates, Thanks, Toasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Mycroft and Molly enjoy dinner on their second date.





	The Best Exceptions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> Written for Day 8 of Fictober 2018 for **Dreamin**.

“I know you do,” Mycroft said with a smile in response to Molly’s thanks and the kiss on the cheek. It was their second date, nothing extravagant, just a simple dinner at a posh but not _too_ posh restaurant, and he had surprised her earlier that afternoon with the art from the gallery, which he had it on good authority was now hanging in her dining area over the mantle of her fireplace next to her kitchen. It had not been his usual sources who had informed him of that, as John usually only kept him informed of things involving his brother, but he had come by to let Molly spend time with Rosie and she had told him that she and he were dating.

Dating. He had never had the opportunity or inclination to enter into any romantic relationships, and he was surprised that she had even considered the trip to the gallery an actual date like he had. But it warmed the nub of ice that was his heart all the same.

“And you’re going to get the new oven installed! I mean, I don’t know what to say, Mycroft. It’s just...”

“Too much?” he asked hesitantly.

She reached over and patted his hand. “A bit, but I do appreciate it. However, you can arrange for the modifications and all that, but I’m paying for it, I insist. I have the money and I would have gotten around to it eventually.”

“Why not make me baked good as repayment?” he asked.

“Isn’t that against your diet? Not that I think you need one, but your brother said it’s rather strict.”

“I find myself contemplating all sorts of exceptions to my ways around you,” he said. 

“Good exceptions, I hope?” she asked with a warm smile.

“Very good,” he confirmed with a nod.

She lifted up her wine glass and then moved it closer to him. “To good exceptions,” she said.

“To the best exceptions,” he said, clinking the edge of his glass to hers and then taking a sip. The best exceptions, indeed...


End file.
